


the many, many quirks of germany hair & nickel mall

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Serious, bet its lit, do i need to tag more, dont believe the beginning notes, issa crack everybody, its 1am, lord grant me entry to ur holy kingdom, saunas, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: brevity is the soul of wit.





	the many, many quirks of germany hair & nickel mall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a serious work of fiction and is meant to be taken with heavy caution.
> 
> edit: YES HELLO HI THE AMAZING NSFW GHOST STORIES (WAYWARDFLOWER) MADE A """SERIOUS""" VERSION OF THIS GARBAGE PIT SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ [IT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023525/chapters/29787279?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_139779774)

  
Once upon a time jeremeg went into a sauna bc fanfiction reasons so that he can get with some1. he went to the sauna bc he was a White Guy so he want the HEEAT. Then he saw a rlly cute looking dude. bUT HE WAS STRAIGHT SO HE DIDNT THINK HE WAS CUTE OFC NOT. NO.

  
The dood was dark tall and handsome like every male love interest in my moms romance novels, He had biggggg abs too. bUT gERmy DIDNT KNO BC HE WAS TOO BUSY LOOKING AT MAN SHAMPOO WITH THE WORS 'SPORT' IN IT AND ABSOLUTELY DID NOT HAVE ANY FLOWERS IN IT. NO HE WAS MAN

  
he payed for his sauna time or whatever idk how saunas work and then he straightly (is that a word) walked into the hot sauna. He walked EXTRA straight just in case some1 thought he were gay. hES NOT GAY THO. OKAY??? OKAY. (hahahHHaAHAHAHhagag tfios ref!!@ tho jere didnt think that bc tfois was for easily emotional ppl and HE WAS MAN SO HE STRONG HE NO NO EMOTION)

  
  
Then the dood followed him and sat nxt to him in the sauna(do ppl sit in saunas?). JARED DID NOT BLUSH. NO. HE AINT GAY.

 

cute dud wiggled his eyebrows and jeremy DIEDHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAplsreadmyotherworks;)HAHAHAHAHAHABABAHAHAHAHAGAHAHAHAHHAGAAH. wait no jere did not die he fainted and he was giVEn cPR BY HOT DUD!!!!!!!!!! Though I do love a good death fanfiction.

  
  
anyWAAay!!

 

THEN THE DOOD SAID HE WAS CUTE (in the middle of cpr??? really suave.) AND THAT HIS NAME IS MICHAEL AND jERicK FELT THE HOTNESS OF THE SAUNA INFECT HIS STRAIGHTNESS!1!1 OH NO. HE GAY NOW.

  
  
thEN THEY KISSED.  
  


 

AND thEy HAD THE BUTTSEKS!!!111!! SO KAWAIIIIIIIIII  • ° ▪(   / > ♡< )/ ° ◇ ▪  °

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> god have mercy on my soul. bless me so i am cleansed from all my disgraceful sins. let me bathe in your holy kingdom. lord, forgive me for the atrocity i have made. let thy not think unslightly of me. amen.
> 
>  
> 
> this issa just a filler before i start writing drafts of my """serious""" works. i have tarnished my rep. take me seriously when i say im a writer pls.
> 
>  
> 
> [PLEASE READ ME IM GOOD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023525/chapters/29787279?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_139779774)


End file.
